godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Hicks
|name = Anthony Hicks |species = Human |nationality = American |occupation = U.S. Military Officer |relationships =None |firstappearance = GODZILLA |played = Kevin Dunn |image = A Hicks.png |caption =Colonel Hicks in GODZILLA }} Colonel Anthony Hicks, later Major, is a supporting character in the 1998 film GODZILLA and in Godzilla: The Series. History ''GODZILLA Hicks was a colonel in the United States military and was assigned to investigate a giant creature coming ashore in Panama. There, he met Niko Tatopoulos, who studied one of the creature's footprints. Eventually, the monster came ashore in New York and caused severe damage throughout the city. Hicks was placed in charge of operations to destroy the monster, later dubbed Godzilla by the media. Under Hicks' command, the military encountered Godzilla in the city multiple times, with the beast eluding their attacks and disappearing. When classified information about the monster was reported by the media due to Nick Tatopoulos' ex-girlfriend Audrey Timmonds stealing it from him, Hicks had Nick kicked from the anti-Godzilla task force. Eventually, Godzilla was chased into the Hudson River by the military, where he was seemingly killed by torpedoes. However, Hicks later saw a news broadcast live from Madison Square Garden, where hundreds of Baby Godzillas had hatched and were roaming around. Hicks told Nick, Audrey, Victor "Animal" Palotti, and Philippe Roaché to evacuate the arena, and ordered two F-18 Hornets to blow it up. Afterwards, the still-living adult Godzilla appeared from underground and began to chase Nick and the others across the city. Hicks had them lure Godzilla to the Brooklyn Bridge, where the creature was finally killed by three F-18 Hornets. With Godzilla dead, Hicks' mission was complete. Godzilla: The Series After Godzilla's death, Nick convinced Hicks to conduct a search in the ruins of Madison Square Garden to ensure none of Godzilla's offspring survived. During the search, Nick discovered a surviving baby Godzilla, but allowed it to escape and did not tell Hicks. Eventually, Hicks received an anonymous tip from French agent Monique Dupre that Nick was keeping the new Godzilla at H.E.A.T. headquarters. Hicks and the military arrived and seemingly killed Godzilla, much to Nick's dismay. However, Godzilla survived and followed H.E.A.T. to Panama, where he battled the mutation Crustaceous Rex. After this, Hicks decided to allow Godzilla to live and saw him as a valuable ally against other mutations. Hicks gradually became an ally to H.E.A.T., helping them take out the various mutations that were causing destruction around the globe. He also frequently ordered the military to not attack Godzilla, often using logical excuses to cover up his true intentions. One example being after a battle near a nuclear power plant, he ordered them to not attack or risk blowing up the entire plant. In an alternate future where monsters called D.R.A.G.M.A.s had overrun the planet, Hicks had gained a cybernetic arm and was one of the leaders of the resistance against the creatures. When H.E.A.T. was pulled into this alternate future, Hicks told them that he had unleashed all of the monsters on Monster Island in a desperate attempt to stop the D.R.A.G.M.A.s, but all of Earth's monsters, including Godzilla, were ultimately killed. Thankfully, H.E.A.T. returned to the present and with Godzilla's help eliminated all of the immature D.R.A.G.M.A.s, preventing this hellish timeline from ever occurring. Gallery A Hicks GTS.PNG|Hicks in ''Godzilla: The Series Future Schok Anthony Hicks.png|Hicks in an alternate future in the Godzilla: The Series episode Future Shock Future Shock Anthony Hicks 2.png|Future Hicks' cybernetic arm Trivia *Kevin Dunn, the actor who portrayed Hicks, is one of only two actors to reprise their role from the 1998 film for the animated series. The other is Malcolm Danare, who played Dr. Mendel Craven in both the film and the series. Poll Do you like Anthony Hicks? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:TriStar Pictures Category:TriStar series Category:TriStar series - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Soldiers